Nada es lo que parece
by Mariceli Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en una simple situación, conocieses a alguien a quien no te gustaría ver ni en pintura?¿Y qué pasaría si te enteras que tienes que convivir con ella día tras día? Pero el destino no siempre es lo que uno piensa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno antes que nada nos gustaría presentarnos, somos nuevas en esto, siempre hemos estado leyendo historias mi amiga y yo y se nos ha ocurrido empezar la nuestra propia. Esperamos que os guste y también esperamos vuestros comentarios ya que nos ayudaran mucho en el transcurso de nuestra historia. Y también deciros que intentaremos publicar lo más antes posible. Besitos de estas locas a las que se le puede llamar ``autoras´´.

AVISO: esta historia contiene escenas no aptas para mentes frágiles.

La historia es solamente y exclusivamente nuestra, los personajes son de la autora Sthephanie Meyer.

Nada es lo que parece.

Summary: ¿qué pasaría si en una simple situación, conocieses a alguien a quien no te gustaría ver ni en pintura? ¿Y qué pasaría si te enteras que tienes que convivir con ella día tras día? Pero el destino no es siempre lo que uno piensa.


	2. Chapter 2

PVO:BELLA

Maldigo el momento en el que acepte ir a esa estúpida obra de teatro, ¿pero quién no lo haría por una amiga que se ha puesto enferma y te lo pide con esas odiosas caras de cordero degollado? Todo por una estúpida redacción que necesitaba para poder aprobar el trimestre de instituto. Así que ahora me encuentro arreglándome para ir a la dichosa obra de unos mocosos de 5 años, que no saben casi ni las putas vocales. Pero bueno mejor ni pensar en la putada que me ha hecho mi amiga.

-¡Bellitaaa como no salgas ya del cuarto, me voy!-dijo Emmet.(mi queridísimo hermano mayor…)

-¡Ahora bajo!-dije molesta.

-¡AHORA NO YA!-dijo Emmet desesperado.

De verdad mi hermano es odioso aunque lo quiero mucho .Baje corriendo las escaleras tanto que casi me caigo, menos mal que estaba allí mi hermano para cogerme, una vez más.

-Enana un poco mas y te comes el suelo –dijo Emmet dándome uno de sus abrazos de osos que casi te axfisian-Menos mal que estoy aquí para salvarte con mi súper fuerza.

La verdad es que me ha evitado muchas fracturas, aunque sus bromitas se las podría dejar de lado. Emmet es muy alto y musculoso, aunque ahora sí que es verdad lo de que las apariencias engañan, su mente es como la de un niño de cinco años, muy diferente a mí, el tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro, sin embargo yo soy morena con los ojos de color café y más bien bajita por desgracia, aunque no me quejo.

-¡MAMA PAPA NOS VAMOS! –dije cerrando la puerta.

Estaba muy contenta con la familia que me había tocado, yo nunca he pasado necesidades y mis padres me lo han dado todo, se puede decir que soy un poco caprichosa por eso y por ser la pequeña de la casa.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Emmet salió a toda prisa comiéndose un donut y metiéndose en el coche .Arranco el motor ,no me lo podía creer, ¡se había olvidado de mi!

-¡EMMET ¡-grite haciendo señales con las manos. Cuando me vio, apago el motor y puso su típica cara de yo no he hecho nada, ``lo iba a matar´´.

-¿No se te olvida algo? –dije indignada.

-Era para saber si estabas atenta, yo no iba a olvidar nada-dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-¡Venga ya Emmett déjate de estupideces y ábreme la puerta!.


	3. Chapter 3

PVO:EDWARD

Aquí estaba yo otra vez en la misma puerta del mismo teatro de la misma obra de teatro de todos los años, preferiría mil veces estar en cualquier otro sitio del mundo pero lo prometido es deuda, no quiero ni recordar ese momento ¿Porque tendría que haberle pasado a ella en vez de a mi? Se puede decir que la vida es injusta para algunos y yo soy uno de ellos, pero bueno solo es un rato , luego me iré a un bar y puede que me encuentre a una chica mona y pasemos un buen momento juntos, pero solo eso ,me considero de los que son emocionalmente inaccesible ninguna otra chica podrá llegar hasta mi corazón y conseguirlo, de eso estaba seguro, no toleraría querer a ninguna de ellas lo juré y pienso cumplirlo como la estúpida promesa que le hice, por eso estoy hoy aquí ,mis padres dicen que si venir a aquí me haría mal que no viniera, pero a mí me da igual lo que digan, a pesar de mis muchos problemas y meteduras de patas soy un hombre de palabra . Me saco de mis pensamientos una rubia con un cuerpo de infarto que iba contoneando sus caderas para que me fijase en ella, tal vez no tenga que ir al bar esa rubia me ha gustado muchísimo y por lo visto yo también a ella , contaba con la suerte de ser guapo soy alto, musculo pero sin llegar a el exceso lo suficiente para estar marcado y que las chicas en la playa se me quedaran mirando, en fin tengo el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes además todos dicen que estoy en la flor de la vida tengo 20 años, estoy en segundo de bachiller ,si he repetido dos cursos pero después de lo que pasó, me da igual todo lo que antes me importaba como sacar buenas notas ,ayudar en casa o hacer caso a lo que mis padres me decían y ahora simplemente paso de todo.

-Señoras y señores la función está a punto de comenzar- la voz de el altavoz de el teatro sonó llamando mi atención para que entrara a la obra.

Entre y subí las escaleras ya que yo estaba en la última fila ese era mi sitio, normalmente compraba dos entradas para que nadie se sentara a mi lado y pudiese estar tranquilo ,ya que los asientos eran de dos, pero cuando fui a comprar las entradas me dijeron que ya habían sido compradas las de dos que que quedaba solo un asiento libre, a sí que no pude hacer nada ya que no iba a renunciar a la última fila .Cuando llegue vi el asiento de mi lado vacío a sí que todavía no había llegado, alomejor con suerte no se presentaba y me dejaba tranquilo ,ahora mismo esa idea me encanto así que me senté esperando a que la función empezara y que mi acompañante no llegara.

PVO:BELLA

Me baje de el coche y mire el reloj,¡ joder llegaba tarde! .Corrí todo lo que pude con mis tacones de diez centímetros, quien me mandaría a mí a ponérmelos, pero es que eran monísimos .Llegue a la función, mierda había empezado, las luces estaban apagadas y mi asiento era en última fila, bueno da igual subiría por mi amiga que no podía haber comprado otro asiento mas cerquita ,comencé a subir los escalones.

-shhhh-me dijo un hombre mayor.

¡Que delicada era la gente hoy en día por un mínimo ruido! .Cuando llegue a mi asiento había un chico en el asiento de el lado, era guapísimo y eso solo lo veía de perfil, hice un poco de ruido con mis tacones para hacer notar mi presencia ,por fin me miró.

-hola-le dije, me miro con mala cara y volvió la mirada al frente.

Que borde, aunque no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de conocer a semejante hombre.

-soy bella y…-estire mi mano en señal de saludo.

-y no me importa -dijo amargamente-retire mi mano sorprendida-y ahora cállate que quiero ver la función.

Ahora si que se iba a enterar ¿quiere ver la función no?¡ Pues que comience la obra!


	4. Chapter 4

POW:Bella

Por mucho que lo intentara no podía prestar atención a la obra, todo por culpa del don perfecto de mi derecha,¡pero que se creía, quien era el para mandarme a callar! Y yo que iba con buenas intenciones de verdad que estúpida soy seguro que he quedado en ridículo.

-Mira no se quien eres ni que te ha pasado pero puedes dejar de refunfuñar, no se si lo sabes pero estamos en un teatro y por desgracia para mi yo estoy a tu lado y no paro de escuchar tus lamentaciones de mierda me harías un gran favor si te estuvieses calladita-dijo con una de esas miradas escalofriantes.

Me quede boquiabierta¿pero este que se cree que es el dueño del mundo o que?

-Pero a ti que te pasa, sabes yo si que se quien eres tu, eres un gilipollas que se cree e dueño del universo, que va por la vida de listillo y que se piensa que todos le van besando el culo-dije muy segura de mi misma.

-No sabes lo que dices, tan solo eres una niña inmadura-dijo molesto. Me pareció ver un estibo de tristeza en su voz, pero que mas da, además muy merecido se tenia lo que le dije, ¡y encima me dijo inmadura!

Será mejor que me concentre en la obra, o sino todo el sacrificio de venir asta aquí será para nada y mi ``queridísima amiga ´´ me matará.

Puse atención a la obra, que aburrimiento, estaba tan concentrada intentando centrarme en la función que no me di cuenta cuando el bolígrafo se me cayó.

¿Donde estará ?joder se me va a olvidar las frases que tenia que apuntar empecé a buscar el maldito bolígrafo, me agache para ver si se me había caído debajo del asiento pero no estaba, cuando ya me iba a levantar me di cuenta de que estaba debajo del asiento de aquel creído.

Intente alcanzarlo pero no llegaba me puse de rodillas en el suelo, ya casi lo tenia, por fin logre cogerlo pero al ir a levantarme me di con el asiento en la cabeza.

-Auchh-que dolor.

Todo el mundo se giro mirándome con gesto molesto, ¡que vergüenza! Si es que esto solo me pasa a mí.

Me pareció ver sonreír a aquel chico, lo que me faltaba encima burlándose de mí.

Y encima se me olvido lo que tenia que apuntar si es que lo sabia, deverdad odio a mi amiga por hacerme venir a este infierno.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero por fin termino la dichosa obra, todo el mundo comenzó a salir, estaba terminado de recoger todos los apuntes, lo más rápido posible odiaba este sitio cuanto mas antes saliese mejor.

-Las he visto más rápidas, me podrías dejar pasar, como siga esperando hasta que tú termines ya pueden ir cavando mi tumba –dijo irónicamente el niñito guapo.

-Eres insoportable y un desagradable vete a fastidiar a otra persona déjame en paz-dije dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

POW:Edward

Tres malditas horas viendo el teatro y encima con aquella caprichosa chica, no se podría haber quedado en su casita jugando a las Barbies, aunque en cierta manera me recordaba a … con ese aire de inocencia por muy insoportable que fuera ,que mierda de día.

Me dirigí hacia el parking, no sabía muy bien a donde iría pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no iba a volver a mi casa esta noche, no tenia ganas de dramatismos.

Arranqué mi queridísimo volvo, y acelerando me dirigí al mismo bar de todos los años.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sonó mi móvil, sabia muy bien quien me llamaba y para que, no tenia ganas de regañinas pero no quería preocupar más a mi familia, así que lo descolgué.

-¡Edward! Donde estas nos tenías preocupados llevamos intentando llamarte toda la tarde, cariño deberías…

-Mama no te preocupes estoy bien por favor dejadme tranquilo, no volveré a la casa a dormir así que no me esperéis despiertos estaré bien -dije cansado.

-Edward esto es difícil para todos no nos lo hagas mas complicado… pero bueno ya se que lo que te digo es para nada ..por favor ten mucho cuidado-dijo preocupada.

-Estaré bien mama…te quiero-dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yo también mi niño-dijo cortando la llamada.

No pude evitar que se me escapasen algunas lágrimas, sabia que a mis padres les dolía tan bien esta situación, ¿pero por que todo me tiene que recordar a ella? la vida es tan injusta que hice yo para merecer este sufrimiento.

Cada vez iba a más velocidad, me importaba una mierda si me ponían una multa, lo único que deseaba era llegar al bar cuanto antes y emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento.

Chicas perdonarnos que los capítulos sena tan cortos empezaremos a escribirlos mas largos ya pero como era nuestra primera historia no sabíamos muy bien todavía como hacerlos jejej besitos a todas y gracias a todas las personas que nos leen y nos siguen.


	5. Chapter 5

PVO:EDWARD

Cuando entre en el bar había un montón de adolecentes dando una fiesta, ¡genial! Ya me habían invadido el bar pero no pensaba irme, así que me senté en la barra alejado de todo ese mogollón de gente bailando y bebiendo ,me pedí un ron con coca cola esperando olvidar toda esta mierda, a los 20 minutos una chica de como unos 18 años se sentó a mi lado era mona pera nada que yo no hubiera visto antes, parecía cansada y desorientada. Me dio un poco de pena así que decidí hablarle.

-Te has cansado ya de bailar-dije

Me miro y sonrió.

-Un poco me duelen mucho mis zapatos –me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Qué pena y yo que pensaba sacarte a bailar –le dije bromeando.

-Creo que podre aguantar otro baile mas –me dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Ufff creo que no pillo que era una broma...

-Era broma- le conteste cortante.

Vi un atisbo de pena en sus ojos creo que le guste ,pero yo nunca salía a bailar ya que las mujeres literalmente se me echaban encima sin hacerlo así que ¿Por qué esforzarme?

-Bueno te invito a una copa –le estuve a punto de decir que no e irme, pero pensándolo mejor era mona y una bebida gratis nunca se podía rechazar ¿verdad?

Ella llamo al barman.

-¿Qué queréis?-nos pregunto

-vodka-dije

-Yo otro-dijo ella

-¿Segura?creo que no podrás aguantar otra bebida tan fuerte como esa –le dije para su seguridad, no quería que vomitara aquí en medio, ya una vez una devolvió en mis zapatos .

-Estaré bien –se acerco un poco más a mí y me dijo al oído-sino siempre me puedes llevar en brazos a tu departamento.

Y me beso ,le respondí al beso, no iba a rechazar esta oportunidad pero primero tenía que preguntarle una cosa, me separe de su boca.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le dije susurrando en su oído.

-17-me contesto

-¡Joder me separe bruscamente de ella, la chica por poco se cae!

-Lo siento esto acaba aquí ,no me voy a liar con una mocosa – le dije enfadado ya que me había quedado sin polvo.

-¿pero cuántos año me echabas?-me pregunto

-18

-¿Y por un año me vas a rechazar?-me volvió a preguntar indignada

-Sí, lo siento menores de edad NO.

Me levante dejándola con la boca abierta ,cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta escuche.

-Será capullo.

Me reí entre dientes, sé que no estuvo bien dejarla así y haberme ido pero yo soy así y además hoy no era mi día como para pensar en el daño que mis actos y palabras podrían hacer.

¿Y sabéis lo peor de todo? que me deje mi bebida gratis entera encima de la barra, si estaba seguro, hoy no era mi día, que arto de mujeres estaba , primero la de el teatro que era súper pesada y malcriada y ahora... bueno supongo que ahora me tocara irme a mi casa.

PVO:LIZZY

-Sera capullo-dije en voz alta cuando el abrió la puerta, pero me daba igual si me escuchaba, bien merecido que se lo tenía por dejarme así.

Será aguafiestas ,ya no tenia ánimos de seguir aquí ,¿Y como demonios me iba yo ahora a mi casa?mis padres creían que estaba en casa de bella y bella que estaba en mi casa mala con gripe, si sé que soy una capulla por mentir a mi mejor amiga y hacer que fuera a la obra de teatro por mí ,pero no tenía otra opción ,como no iba a ir a el fiestón del año , quién es alguien en el instituto va y tampoco podía no hacer uno de los proyectos más importantes del curso y como sabía que a Bella nunca le gustaban estas fiestas(bueno estas y ninguna) ¿que le costaba ir y hacerme un favorcillo de nada? aunque le tuve que mentir, si no nunca lo haría.

Bueno volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué hago?

No tenía mas remedio que llamarla a ella, solo esperaba que no me matara…..

PVO:BELLA

Estaba todavía en la carretera, no me podía creer que el coche de mi hermano se hubiese averiado, pero ya había venido el mecánico y lo estaba terminando de arreglar , mi móvil comenzó a sonar, mire el reloj ,la una de la mañana ¿quien llamaría a esta hora?

-Bella-me dijo la voz de mi amiga a través del teléfono.

Me preocupe enseguida y si le había subido la fiebre y estaba en el hospital.

-¿Sí?-respondí recelosa

-Me podrías venir a recoger –me pregunto con una voz súper ¿dulce?

¿Pero dónde demonios estaba?

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunte-¿Te has puesto peor, estas en el hospital?-dije nerviosa.

-No..no te preocupes estoy bien.

-¿Entonces?-pregunte impacientándome.

-Veras te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente.. –me dijo con una de sus risillas nerviosas.

-No estoy tan segura..

-Estoy en el bar de el padre de rick –me dijo

-¿Qué haces tú allí?-pregunte in entender nada.

-Vine a la fiesta de Rick..

-¿Qué tu qué?-le dije alterándome.

-Lo sé soy una perra-me dijo con voz apenada-pero tenía que venir sino, iba ser el hazme de reír en la clase, era la fiesta mas famosa del año no podía faltar ,quedaría como una pringada , se que merezco que me pegues ..perdóname bells

-mereces mucho mas que eso-le espeté.

-Si lose y lo siento te recompensare de alguna forma te lo prometo,pero por favor ven a recogerme mis padres creen que estoy en tu casa y como se enteren me tendrán encerada en casa el resto de mi vida-me dijo con voz suplicante.

-No se..

-Por favor te hare el desayuno por el resto del mes.

Uff hay me había dado ,siempre llegaba tarde por hacerme el bocadillo y las dos sabemos que no la dejare tirada pero que me ruegue un poco mas se lo tenía merecido.

-No se-le volví a contestar

-¿El semestre?

-Sigue intentándolo-dije burlándome un poco.

-¿El año?

-Está bien iré a por ti pero solo para que no te sigas arrastrando-dije riéndome, si es que me era imposible estar enfadada con ella.

-Gracias y mil gracias eres la mejor amiga de el mundo-dijo más tranquila.

-Lose lose-le respondí-pero que sepas que todavía sigo enfadada y que me debes una muy grande.

-Está bien –me dijo-te espero.

Me corto la llamada , guarde el mó hermano ya estaba en el coche supongo ya lo habrían arreglado, entré .

-¿Quién era?-me pregunto

-Lizzy, hay que ir a recogerla-le conteste

-Me tienes de taxista eee pequeñaja-me dijo haciéndome cosquillas.

Después de un rato ya habíamos recogido a Lizzy y acabábamos de llegar a mi casa las dos entramos directamente a la habitación, tenía que hacer unas cuantas preguntas a mi amiga.

-A ver Lizzy ¿este era tu magnifico plan desde el principio?-le pregunte-¿hacerte la enferma ,irte de fiesta y que luego yo te recogiera?

-No mi idea era conocer a un chico guapo, seducirlo, que me llevara a su departamento y acostarnos –me dijo sonriente-ese era mi magnifico plan.

-Eres una zorra –le dije riéndome-¡como te vas a acostar con un chico nada más conocerlo!, menos mal que nadie se ha fijado en ti.

-Si lo han hecho-me contesto enfurruñada.

-Si, ¿quién? y ¿por qué no está contigo ahora mismo?-le pregunte desafiante

-Un chico guapísimo y no está conmigo porque dice que soy menor de edad y que el no sé en enrolla con mocosas.

-No me lo creo-le dije.

-Te lo juro.

-Enserio.

-Por nuestra amistad-me dijo levantando el dedo meñique.

-Ok te creo pero ¡SERA CAPULLO!-dije riéndome

-Eso mismo dije yo.

-Está bien cuéntamelo todo-le dije muy interesada.

-No no te quedas con las ganas gruñona, solo diré que besa genial.

-No me lo puedo creer ¡lo besaste!, ahora si, cuéntamelo todo con detalles-le dije sorprendida

-Está bien-me dijo sonriendo-ponte cómoda que esto va para largo.


End file.
